House Games/2018-2019
Heads of House chose students to participate for this year's House Games. The took place this year due to the cancellation of last year's games. Note: Most of this information is out of date. Points scoring system There are two types of points that will be given out: house points and game points. Each gold medal will be given 20 house points, each silver medal will be given 10 house points, and each bronze medal will be given 5 house points. For the in-game scoring system, gold medals are worth 3 points, silver medals are worth 2 points, and bronze medals are worth 1 point. The house with the most in-game points at the end of the Games will be given 20 additional house points. Awards There are several different awards to be given out. They include: The Dumbledore Award for Leadership This award is worth 30 house points. It is awarded to the student who showed themselves as a leader of their house and the school and put others before themselves. The Diggory Award for Sportsmanship This award is worth 30 house points. It is awarded to the student who went above and beyond to show sportsmanship and kindness. This student holds the values of Hogwarts in their heart and shines a bright light on the school. The Wood Athleticism Award This award is worth 10 house points. It is awarded to the student who showed exceptional athleticism throughout the games. The Granger Award in Academics This award is worth 10 house points. It is awarded to the student who showed hard work and talent in the academics. 'Quidditch' The House Quidditch teams are the competitors for this event. The first match, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, was held during Week 3, with Gryffindor coming out on top. The second, between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, will be held during week 4. The third match, which will be held between the losers of the first two matches, has not been arranged yet. The fourth, the Gold Medal match, will be held during Week 7. Duelling Duelling is separated into categories by years. The rules and schedule can be found here. First Years The competitors for this event are James Hale for Gryffindor, Sage McGovern for Hufflepuff, Noah Morris Brown for Ravenclaw, and Vanessa Morse for Slytherin. The bracket can be found here. * Match 1: Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Noah Morris Brown of Ravenclaw won. * Match 2: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Vanessa Morse of Slytherin won. * Bronze Match: Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. To be determined. * Medal Match: Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. To be determined. Second Years The competitors for this event are Soufyan Potfoy for Gryffindor, Martyn O'Maloney for Hufflepuff, Christine Marilyn for Ravenclaw, and Audrey Wolfrum for Slytherin. The bracket can be found here. * Match 1: Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Christine Marilyn of Ravenclaw won. * Match 2: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Soufyan Potfoy of Gryffindor won. * Bronze Match: Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. To be determined. * Medal Match: Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. To be determined. Third Years The competitors for this event are Calypso Casseo for Gryffindor, Meryl Webb for Hufflepuff, Jem Hapunda for Ravenclaw, and Balthazar Maxim for Slytherin. The bracket can be found here. * Match 1: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Meryl Webb of Hufflepuff won. * Match 2: Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Balthazar Maxim of Slytherin won due to Jem forfeiting. * Bronze Match: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. To be determined. * Medal Match: Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. To be determined. Maze Running Maze Running is run by a professor guiding the competitors through a Google Sheet maze and explaining the barriers they encounter. The competitors will have to use magic in order to pass by the obstacles and go through the maze. The information for Maze Running can be found here. It will be held during Week 4, or between October 30 and November 5, 2017 OOC. There is only one competitor from each House. They are Calypso Casseo, third year from Gryffindor; Kevin Sputt first year from Hufflepuff; Maverick Amaturo, second year from Ravenclaw; and Cora Ray, first year from Slytherin. Knockback Jinx Shooting Knockback Jinx Shooting uses Flipendo to shoot back bottles. WIP It will be held Week 5, or between November 13 and November 19, 2017 OOC. First Years The competitors for this event are Nicolas Nott for Gryffindor, Henry Swebblestorm for Hufflepuff, Rhett Sterling for Ravenclaw, and Evan Godfrey for Slytherin. Second Years The competitors for this event are Soufyan Potfoy for Gryffindor, Orwell Galilei for Hufflepuff, Maverick Amaturo for Ravenclaw, and Elizabeth Rose for Slytherin. Third Years The competitors for this event are Athalia Derwent for Gryffindor, Conan Lebrosky for Hufflepuff, Lilliana Welch for Ravenclaw, and Ivy Su for Slytherin. Potion Brewing Potion brewing is also divided into events by years. It will be held Week 6, or between November 20, 2017 and November 26, 2017 OOC. First Years The competitors for this event are Valeran Levi for Gryffindor, Mason Wells for Hufflepuff, Noah Morris Brown for Ravenclaw, and Sunny Nocturne for Slytherin. Second Years The competitors for this event are Caleb Dufficy for Gryffindor, Chloe Ramos for Hufflepuff, Desmond Ellis Grey for Ravenclaw, and Evangeline Snow for Slytherin. Third Years The competitors for this event are Laken Valentine for Gryffindor, Jem Hapunda for Ravenclaw, and Anna Crispe for Slytherin. There was no student to represent Hufflepuff chosen for this event. Transfiguration Tournament The Transfiguration Tournament is open to second and third years. It will be held during Week 7, or between November 23 and December 3, 2017 OOC. Second Years The competitors for this event are Caleb Dufficy for Gryffindor, Chloe Ramos for Hufflepuff, and Lorenzo Stronghart for Ravenclaw. There is currently no student selected to represent Slytherin. Third Years The competitors for this event are Estelle Martin for Gryffindor, Meryl Webb for Hufflepuff, Nathanial Percival Chalmers for Ravenclaw, and Ivy Su for Slytherin. Quizzing Quizzing is categorized by year. It will be held during Week 8, or between December 4 and December 10, 2017 OOC. First Years The competitors for this event are Kairav Deane-Ward for Gryffindor, Archie Edwards for Hufflepuff, Ivan Skelton for Ravenclaw, and Evan Godfrey for Slytherin. Second Years The competitors for this event are Donnie Petalgust for Gryffindor, Ellis May for Ravenclaw, and Marilyn Ambers for Slytherin. Third Years The competitors for this event are Athalia Derwent for Gryffindor, Meryl Webb for Hufflepuff, Lilliana Welch for Ravenclaw, and Ivy Su for Slytherin. Category:Tab View